


Whoring my way across Azeroth

by JulianDevorak



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Goblins, Knotting, Monsters, Orcs, Paizuri, Teratophilia, Tit-fucking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: A collection of smut I've written for my own personal enjoyment involving various World of Warcraft characters and OCs. Enjoy.





	1. Information

Here is information about the current chapters. Please leave feedback, also let me know if you'd like to play together.

 

1\. **Daddy's Home** (My Goblin OC Chitter x his human wife Adalie.)

2\. **Safe Haven** (My human self insert Eowyn x Thrall)

3\. **Together** (Eowyn x Thrall)

 4. **First time** (Eowyn x Anduin Wrynn)

5\. **Howl** (Genn Greymane (Wolf form) x OC Crescent)

Upcoming chapters: 

Human OC Aurelia x Flynn Fairwind 

Night elf OC Moondaughter x Illidan 

Eowyn x Thrall impregnation kink

Eowyn x Thrall aphrodisiac kink

Eowyn x Anduin drug kink

That's all I have planned currently.


	2. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalie has a surprise waiting for Chitter when he gets home.   
> I wrote this because I suddenly realized Goblins are hot.

Adalie giggled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing nothing over her chubby, naked body besides a thin white apron, barely enough to cover her heavy breasts and wide hips. She turned and looked over her shoulder, admiring how her blonde hair fell down her back, almost reaching her exposed ass. Chitter was going to be _so_  pleased. Her Goblin lover would be home from his job as patron of a well known Goblin crime syndicate any minute and she busied herself with her daily routine of making his favorite martini and fetching a cigar and one of his lighters before he got home. Adalie was a born house wife and she relished having a man to dote upon.

"Honey, I'm home!" Came the rough, thickly accented voice of her husband as he trudged into the house, kicking his shoes off and immediately making his way into the living room, to his favorite high-backed chair. Adalie scampered out to meet him. 

"Welcome home." She said in a sing-songy, seductive voice. Chitter's jaw dropped when he saw her, but before long his lips curled into a devious grin, showing all of his sharp, pointed teeth. 

" _Well well well._ " He crooned, sitting down in his chair and resting his head on one of his knuckles, decorated with large, gaudy rings. 

Adalie approached him, handing him his drink, putting his cigar in his mouth and sitting on his lap to light it for him.

"I'm gonna expect you to be dressed like this every time I come home from now on, doll." he remarked as he held his cigar between his fingers in the same hand as his martini. He took a long drink, blatantly staring at Adalie's breasts as he did. 

She giggled and snuggled up closer to him. 

"I was missing you something _terrible_ today.." She said, sliding her hand into the opening at the top pf his maroon dress shirt, the first four buttons of which were undone, rubbing her warm hand across his chest. He purred contentedly, taking a drag of his cigar and sliding his hand down from Adalie's back to her ass, giving it a playful slap. 

"I miss you something _terrible_ every day, baby" he said, grinning again. Adalie opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and letting Chitter hold his cigar over it, tapping ash into her waiting mouth. 

" _Why don't you tell daddy what you want?_ " he asked darkly, giving her ass a firm squeeze. His voice has dropped in pitch and was now quite menacing and sinister. 

Adalie continued to rub his chest 

"I wanna ride daddy's cock!" She exclaimed cheerfully and Chitter slapped her ass again. 

"Go get your ass on the bed then."

Adalie hopped off of his lap, untying her apron and letting it fall to the ground as she sauntered into the bedroom.

Chitter followed her, cigar hanging out of his mouth as he stripped. He climbed onto the bed using a small step stool, being that he insisted on having a massive king sized bed that was just too high for him to climb onto on his own at only 4"2. He laid down on his back, resting with his cigar in one hand and the other stroking his stout, girthy cock. 

Adalie lay on her tummy before him, leaning forward to kiss the tip of it before sliding it all the way into her mouth. Chitter groaned as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, thoroughly coating it in her sticky saliva. It was slightly difficult to fit him all the way into her mouth but she relished in the strain of her jaw as she sucked him off. She slid herself off of him, her mouth making a lewd slurping noise as she released him. She straddled his waist and lowered herself onto his cock, guiding it with her hand until it pushed against her wet entrance. She moaned as he filled her up and he placed his hand on her ass firm enough for his sharp nails to dig into her soft, human skin, blowing smoke up at her and smirking crookedly. Adalie moved up and down quickly on his cock, her breasts bouncing much to his enjoyment, the smell of sex mixed with cigar smoke was intoxicating to her as she reached down to play with her clit, knowing how much Chitter loved it when she came on his cock. 

"Put one of those nice tits in your mouth, doll." he demanded and Adalie did as she was told, using her free hand to grab one of her breasts, massaging it gently before putting her nipple in her mouth, keeping eye contact with Chitter as she sucked it and swirled her tongue around it. Chitter watched her with eyes narrowed deviously. Adalie closed her eyes, releasing her breast and tilting back her head in euphoria as she climaxed, her cunt tightening around him to his delight. 

Chitter easily pushed her off of him and onto her back, climbing on top of her and straddling her chest. His cock, slick with her juices easily slid between her large breasts and Adalie was eager to press them together around him while he pumped his hips back and forth, grinning down at her, features obscured by a cloud of smoke. Every now and then he would push himself forward enough for Adalie to sloppily kiss his cock. Chitter was moaning and chittering villainously, the strange and sinister noise he had earned his name for as he climaxed, his hot cum splattering across Adalie's face and into her eagerly waiting mouth. He sighed, running his hand through his slick black hair and sliding off of her, leaning over to his side table to drop the remains of his cigar in an atrociously gaudy, bejeweled ashtray and pick up a cigarette, lighting it and letting it hang casually from his crooked mouth as he laid back down. Adalie cleaned herself off with a cloth from her table and then snuggled up beside him, exhausted and covered in sweat. 

"So, this is gonna be the new routine when I get home every day, got that?" He said and Adalie giggled. 

"Whatever you want, daddy.”


	3. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrall is one of my true loves and I enjoyed writing this quite a bit.

Eowyn sat behind Thrall on their large, warm bed, perched on her knees. She was unbraiding his hair, carefully, slowly, wearing a white shift so thin it was easily see-through. Thrall wore nothing, preferring to be naked when he slept and stripping his clothes off as soon as he and Eowyn were alone in their room together. The room was lit by the warm glow of the crackling fireplace, making it cozy. It made Eowyn feel safe. _He_ made her feel safe. When she was finished unbraiding his hair she picked up a large wooden brush from beside her and began to brush it for him, as he had done for her already earlier that night. She hummed softly to him as she did and he hummed back in contentment. Despite everything both of them had been through, there was such gentle comfort in this nightly ritual. Brushing each others hair and humming lullabies to each other on their heavily blanketed bed by the light of the hearth.

"Finished, my love." She said, placing the brush aside. Thrall turned around and growled low in his throat as he snuggled up to her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck and wrapping his large arms around her protectively. Eowyn giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His cock pressed impatiently against her thigh, hard already just from holding her, from the feeling of her soft body beneath him. Thrall lifted himself up on his elbows to hover above her, his hair falling down like a dark curtain on either side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her gently. His large teeth lightly scraped against her as he forced his tongue into her mouth, one of his hands wandering lazily to find her breasts, pinching her nipples hard between his rough fingers. Eowyn gasped into his mouth and he chuckled, the deep sound making her feel a familiar warmth growing between her legs.

Thrall pulled away from her, kneeling between her legs. He looked into her eyes for a long moment, unspoken words being passed between them. He lifted her legs, placing them over his shoulders and leaning forward, folding her flexible body enough that he could maintain his searing eye contact with her as he pushed her shift upwards, exposing her most intimate place to him. He dragged his large tongue across her cunt, spreading her lips and lapping against her clit. She gasped and arched her back and he set to work devouring her clit as if savoring a succulent fruit. His teeth dug into her thighs slightly, the small measure of pain enhancing her pleasure. Eowyn was writhing as Thrall wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked upon it hard, making her buck her hips against his mouth as her orgasm washed over her.

"Are you ready, little one?" He asked, pulling away from her and setting her lower half back down on the bed, his gaze thick with lust as he stared down at her. Eowyn nodded, wrapping her arms back around him tightly and bracing herself.

Thrall wasted no time in shoving himself into her wet entrance, so thick he gave her the delicious sensation of being stretched out every time. Eowyn and Thrall moaned in unison, her arching her back and pressing her breasts up against his broad chest.

"Go'el..." Eowyn sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist as best she could. Thrall purred with pleasure at the sound of his birth name in the sweet, ecstatic voice of his lover. He relished the feeling of being inside of her, feeling her skin against his. He hated to feel possessive of her as if she were an object that could be possessed, but in these moments he took pleasure in feeling that she was his. Every inch of her, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips, all his and his alone. He was aggressive, thrusting powerfully enough to make the bed creak, a noise that Eowyn would find embarrassing if not for how enraptured in pleasure she was. Thrall kissed her fiercely, his teeth puncturing her lip as he did. The taste of blood in her mouth made her cry out into the kiss, bringing her hands to his face to try to kiss him back just as passionately. When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers, grunting softly as he continued thrusting. His eyes were shut tight as he neared his climax. Suddenly he rolled onto his back, taking Eowyn with him. Now she was straddling him, with his large cock still very much buried inside of her. Eowyn placed her hands on his chest and he gripped her hips tightly, lifting her up and down effortlessly as if she weighed nothing. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes and Thrall spoke both words of love to her and curses in orcish as he came, the feeling of his hot cum filling her up making her climax again as well. Eowyn slumped forward, laying her head on his chest. She could hear his frantic heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"I love you, Go'el" she said, leaning forward to place a sleepy kiss against his lips.

"I love you, little one." He said sleepily, rubbing her back in comforting circles with his large, warm hands.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic for Thrall and I because I love him too much. This takes place just after the events of "Safe Haven" (The cinematic not the fic) like, that same day.

Eowyn wiped her sweat-covered brow against the back of her hand, looking down with pride at the completed meal before her. Cooking for her orc husband was always a chore that took hours as he could seemingly eat forever, but it was a chore she enjoyed wholeheartedly nonetheless. She wiped her hands on the white, stained apron she wore over her simple blue linen dress. Thrall would be home any time. She lit the candles on their modest wooden dining table and set out the food. Blackrock ham,  black cherries, Rylak claws. All made to his liking. But still, Thrall wasn't here. She began to grow worried, almost enough to go out and look for him, but before she could he finally entered the house. Eowyn stood with her hands clasped in front of her, worry knitting her brow. Thrall stood in the doorway for a long moment, staring at her. His expression was unreadable. 

"Go'el...?" She asked sheepishly and he suddenly charged towards her, grabbing her face in his large hands and pulling her into a searing kiss. Eowyn was taken aback at first but soon returned the kiss, placing her hands atop his. 

When he pulled away he went to sit down at the table and eat as if everything were normal. Eowyn said nothing as she sat across from him, but she was certain she was going to interrogate him about this before the night was through, if he did not give her answers beforehand. 

 

"Impeccable, as always." He remarked with satisfaction as he finished his food, drinking deeply from his goblet of ironwine. 

"Thank you, my love." Eowyn said, unable to keep the suspicious edge out of her voice. 

"I'm going to take a bath, would you care to join me?" He asked, smiling at her as he got up from the table.

"I bathed already, I'll clean up." She said, standing and beginning to do just that. Thrall gave her a lingering glance as if he wanted to say something, but he decided this was not the correct moment and he left to take his bath without another word.   
  


 

When Thrall came to the bedroom, clean and naked, Eowyn was sitting on the edge of the bed in her thin nightgown, looking at him expectantly. 

"Go'el. I want you to tell me what's wrong." She demanded. Thrall sighed heavily and came to stand in front of her. He looked down at her thoughtfully, eyes full of love and affection and then he knelt, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his ear to her breast, listening to her heartbeat. 

"Saurfang came to visit me today. He was following two assassin's, I don't need to say who sent them. He did not ask me to lead the horde, but he asked me to fight for it." He confessed. He noticed the quickening of her heartbeat as he spoke and he pulled back to look into her eyes. The glow of the hearth against her skin made her look so warm, radiant. Regardless of faction, regardless of race, he would trade his human lover for no other, horde be damned. Eowyn looked concerned, unsure of what to say. She could not ask him to reject his faction, it was not her decision to make. 

"I will not fight for the horde if it means fighting against you." Thrall took one of her hands, dwarfed in his, and held it to his lips. 

Eowyn was contemplative for a long moment. 

"We are not fighting _against_ each other. We fight _together_ , for Azeroth." She said, squeezing his hand encouragingly. 

Thrall smiled and let out a sigh of relief. 

"I am so blessed to have your support. Together we will fight, side by side. For Azeroth." He said, standing up to kiss her lovingly. 

Eowyn kissed him back, cupping his face with one hand. As they kissed she trailed her other hand down, over his muscular chest, to his cock, wrapping her hand around his thick, warm shaft. Thrall inhaled sharply and broke the kiss, looking downward to admire the sight of her small, soft hand wrapped around him. Eowyn stroked him slowly, now with both of her hands and she continued to pump his cock between them until he was fully erect, precum glistening at his tip. She gently ran her finger over it, swirling it in a circle, a trail of the transparent fluid connecting her fingertip to it as she pulled it away to put it into her mouth. Thrall groaned and grabbed her hips, flipping her over onto her stomach. Eowyn giggled, satisfied with her ability to drive him mad. Thrall pushed her nightgown upwards and fondled her ass roughly with both of his hands, squeezing and rubbing and spreading them to get a good look at both of her eager entrances. He plunged two of his thick fingers into her, as deeply as he could. Eowyn arched her back and cried out as he pumped his fingers back and forth, making loud squishing noises as she was already quite wet. He pulled his fingers out and plunged his cock into her, lifting her up by her hips with one hand, putting his slick-covered fingers in his mouth and savoring the taste of her as he thrusted vigorously. Eowyn gripped the fur blanket beneath her in both of her fists, closing her eyes and moaning continuously enough for her to start to drool. Thrall held her hips tightly, pulling her away from him as he pulled out and slamming her back into him as he thrusted forward, reaching deeply enough inside of her to touch her womb with every thrust. 

"Go'el- G- _Gods_ I-" she broke off as she climaxed, unable to finish her sentence, eyes rolling back as she trembled and clenched tightly around his cock. 

" _Yes_..." He hissed in satisfaction, the feeling of her hot, snug cunt around his cock was absolute ecstasy. He picked up his pace, nearing his climax as well. He leaned down, pressing his face against her back, sliding his hands up her body to cup her breasts and letting out a feral growl that would've frightened Eowyn had it not come from her lover as he came, his hot cum spilling out directly against her sensitive cervix. Too tired to move immediately, Thrall stayed where he was, pressed up against her back, cock still deep within her. Eowyn reached back with one hand, entangling her fingers in his dark hair, holding him close. He purred and nuzzled against her lovingly. 

"Go'el."

"Hmm?"

"I love you but you're _very_ heavy." 

Thrall chuckled and rolled off of her, stretching out on the bed on his back and yawning. Eowyn lay beside him, thoroughly spent.  He rolled onto his side to face her and began to stroke her hair, humming softly to her. The sleepy, happy face of her lover and the sound of his lullaby were the final things Eowyn beheld as she drifted to sleep.


	5. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eowyn and Anduin, first person. Originally she's meant to be with him, Thrall is like an AU. This was special to write because I love Anduin a lot. Enjoy.

I held his face in my hands gently, as if he were the one between the two of us that was fragile. His light scruff was scratchy beneath my palms and I tried to memorize every little detail about this moment. The texture of his skin, the ever pensive look in his eyes as he gazed at me, though now shifted by what I recognized as love and affection. We stood together, dressed plainly in his bedchamber. Private, secret, away from prying eyes and politics. He brought his hands up and placed them over mine, large and rough in contrast to my own. I closed my eyes and felt him lean forward to kiss me hesitantly and I realized that this was likely his first kiss. Anduin sighed contentedly and brought his hands behind my head, threading his fingers into my hair and deepening the kiss. I opened my mouth to him, allowing him to slip his experimental tongue in. As we french kissed I reached behind him to undo his ponytail, ruffling his soft blonde hair a bit. I felt him smile against my lips. I let my hands slide down, running over the soft fabric of his shirt before starting to unbutton it, pulling away from the kiss so I could look down and watch more and more of him become visible to me. His chest looked smooth at first glance, his body hair was such a pale shade of blonde it disappeared against his skin, but it darkened to almost the color of honey as it led down into his trousers. As his shirt fell to the floor he brought his large, clumsy hands to my blouse to begin shakily, nervously unbuttoning it. I looked at him encouragingly as he continued until my blouse fell to the floor as well and my breasts were bare before him. He let out a soft hum and hesitantly brought his hands to my chest, tracing his fingers along the shape of my breasts and then to my nipples which he gave a tentative pinch. I took one of his hands in mine and led him to the bed, gently pushing him down so he was sitting at the edge and kneeling in front of him. I quickly unbuttoned his trousers and reached into them, finding his warm, hard cock immediately. Anduin's legs twitched and he inhaled sharply, his cheeks, nose and the tips of his ears turning pale pink. I stroked his formidable cock a few times before swirling my tongue around the tip. Anduin bucked his hips slightly, desperate for more of the feeling and I was happy to oblige, sliding him into my mouth as far as I could take. I closed my eyes and focused on the soft groans and hitched breaths of my lover as I slid his cock in and out of my warm, wet mouth. He placed one of his hands behind my head, lacing his fingers through my hair tightly. He tasted slightly bitter, but it was a taste that was undeniably masculine and irresistible. 

"E-Eowyn, my love, I cannot continue on like this..." He said finally, through shaky breaths. As much as I wanted to taste his climax, this was not the right time. I released him, stroking him once again for good measure as I stood to remove my trousers and when they were off I crawled onto the bed, laying down on my back as he crawled atop me. Anduin leaned down and kissed me again, more passionately and hungrily than before as it seemed he had gained more confidence. He was laying between my legs, his cock rubbing against my inner thigh as I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed him back. 

"I'm going to... Do it then, if that's alright." He said shyly and I smiled reassuringly at him and nodded. Slowly he pushed himself into me and I watched his eyes flutter closed, mouth slightly agape as he continued pushing until he was fully sheathed within me. I moaned loudly as his girth stretched me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Anduin wasted no time in beginning to thrust, moaning loudly as he did. I closed my eyes and ran my hands up and down his back. 

Words were spilling from his lips but they were mostly unintelligible. Expletives mixed with praises mixed with my name between torn breaths and moans and whimpers. 

"Anduin, I love you." I managed between my own pants and gasps of pleasure. He opened his eyes and they were glassy with ecstasy as he mumbled a breathless but sincere "I love you too." 

He buried his face into my neck, his warm breath and hair tickling me as he continued his strong, powerful thrusts until he suddenly brought his arms underneath me, holding me tightly to him as his breath came even faster and finally he stopped, letting out a loud groan as he climaxed, filling me with the new sensation of his cum against my cervix. I sighed with pleasure as he kissed me again, smiling widely. 

"I'll give you an heir." I said

"But, we will have to be married for the child to be legitimate." Anduin replied. 

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked incredulously

"I am."

Anduin looked younger when he smiled, the stress and worry melted away and he looked so angelic I couldn't help but kiss him again.

"So I guess it's settled then, we'll be married." 


	6. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genn gets home from a battle and needs to fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cres is another OC of mine, she's a healer and shes married to Genn.

King Genn Greymane had come dangerously close to losing his life this day. Had Anduin not been there to save him just in the nick of time...

He had not shifted back into the form of a man the entire journey back to Stormwind, finding comfort in the form of a beast. As he and Anduin approached Stormwind keep he lumbered forward on the legs of a wolf, wounded but stubbornly refusing healing from all but one. Crescent Greymane, his young wife. As they entered the keep she bounded towards him, having been eagerly awaiting his return all day. Ignoring the people who tried to approach the two kings to discuss political affairs and matters of war, she ran at him, barefoot, her long skirts billowing behind her and golden curls bouncing. Genn could look at no one but her and he thought in this moment that she looked like an angel, like the holy Light itself personified. She embraced him as much as she could, being considerably smaller than him. The top of her head reached the center of his chest as she pressed herself against him, grabbing fistfuls of his fur in her small hands. Genn lifted her up, cradling her close to his face no matter how much the weight of her strained a wound on his shoulder. He lapped at her face and neck like a dog reunited with its owner, tail wagging eagerly as she giggled and scratched at his chin and behind his ears. Those who wished to speak to him gave up and resigned to try again later, it was obvious all of his attention would be on the maiden he clutched to his chest, at least until tomorrow.

"I missed you _so_ dearly Cres..." Genn said in his deep, rough voice, sniffing at her body and savoring the familiar scent of her

"I thought of you every day and dreamed of you every night. I knew I would not fall, not until I'd held you in my arms again." he squeezed her body tightly, but she did not mind the pressure and rather relished in it. 

"I missed you too Genn. And I knew you'd come back to me." Cres said, stroking her hand through the fur of his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Now, let's go up to our room, I know you need patching up." she said good-naturedly. Genn gruffed his reply and put Cres over his shoulder, holding her there with one large clawed hand across her ass and making his way to their room. 

 

Cress stitched up his wounds, cleaned them, scrubbed clumps of dried blood from his fur and soothed him with her healing abilities. It was difficult to get him to sit still long enough to be healed however, as he took every opportunity to lick or sniff her or run his large paws all over her body.

"You're too impatient." she chided as she bent down to kiss a wound she had just finished bandaging. 

" _Cres_." his voice was stern and he grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to look into his wild yellow eyes. He was panting and almost drooling as he looked down at her. He looked less like her lover, her King and more like a wild animal. A beast from the deepest forests of Azeroth come to claim her.

" _I need you_." he growled. 

Cres frowned and brought her hands up to his face, trying to soothe the fire in him to no avail. 

"I've needed you since the day you left, but you're hurt and we should wait. I'm afraid your injuries-"

"Injuries be dammed!" he barked, not letting her finish and shoving his paws under her dress, pushing it upwards enough to expose her pussy and ass. His claws tore at the delicate fabric of the dress and scratched at her soft skin as he kissed her forcefully, his maw clumsy and awkward against her soft lips, all fangs and slobber which ran down her chin as well as his. She opened her mouth to him and he wasted no time shoving his tongue into it, overwhelming her. She delighted in being suffocated by him. He picked her up and threw her down on their bed like a doll, ripping away the shredded remains of her dress. He buried his face between her legs and inhaled deeply, becoming almost drunk on the scent of his lover's arousal. He lapped at her cunt furiously, her clit, her entrance, no part of her was left untouched by his large, wet tongue. As he devoured her he reached down between his own legs to grasp his large, red cock, unsheathed and dripping with need already. He drank in the taste of her, the smell, the sound of her whimpering and mewling until he could stand it no longer. He sat up and grabbed her hips, deftly flipping her over onto her stomach. Cres knew what to do, having been bred by him many times before. She got on her knees and grabbed at the headboard in front of her, gripping it and bracing herself. Genn grabbed her hips, claws digging into her as he shoved his entire length into her in one harsh thrust. He threw back his head and practically howled and Cres cried out in pleasure and pain, legs quivering already. 

"G- _Gods_ Genn.." Cres struggled, her voice strained. Genn gave her no time to adjust to his length as he leaned forward, his large body surrounding her like a warm blanket as he thrusted in and out of her as fast as he could. He pulled her into him with every thrust, lifting her off of the bed, using her body as if she were a toy. Cres's moans and cries were lost beneath the animalistic groans and growls Genn let out as he fucked her ruthlessly. He bit into her shoulder, digging his fangs into her hard enough to draw blood, drool spilling out and dripping all over her, growling low in his throat as he tasted her blood. His breath came in hot huffs against her neck and Cres lost her grip on the bed, pleasure making her feel like her body had turned to jelly. Genn released his grip on her with one of his paws and wrapped it around her chest, squeezing her breasts and pulling her to him. Tears ran down Cres' face, saliva from her lips, the noises she made were guttural, visceral. Genn suddenly stopped thrusting and Cres could feel him knotting her, the feeling making her toes curl and making her shiver with euphoria.

"I love you Cres, I love you so much..." Genn cooed, licking her face, lapping up her tears and spit and rubbing her body gently as he laid down on his side, hooking one of her legs over his hip as they remained connected. Cres was panting heavily as she reached behind her to scratch at his chin.

"I love you too Genn..." she said when she caught her breath enough to speak

When Genn had finished, filling her to the point of overflowing he shifted back into a man finally. He laid on his back and ran his fingers through his hair, thoroughly spent. Cres touched the mark on her shoulder and smiled. The scratches, bruises and bite marks that came with loving a worgen were part of the fun. 


End file.
